Leash
by Yvelle
Summary: After all, Epros had been the first person Ari had ever had a relationship with. No strings attatched. EprosxAri


Many people throughout their adventures had speculated that the boy enjoyed being manipulated, owned. That he just couldn't seem to take his life into his own hands, that he appreciated the choking tug of the leash so many deemed it necessary to imprison him with.

Well, that was a common misconception.

Because, in all fairness, who in their right mind wouldn't want their own freedom? Who actually _wants _to be a slave? A servant? Both titles our unlikely hero was familiar with. That doesn't mean he liked it, though.

Not that he could hate anyone who'd ever succeeded in gaining power over him. No, that'd be _quite_ the list. Far too many people to hate.

No way would he put his already limited effort into something as useless as that. Didn't mean Ari couldn't hold it against them, though. Just slightly.

First, there had been the town, as a whole. In the small village of Tenel, there'd been Julia, with her pretty blonde hair and flawless pale skin. There'd been the townspeople: quite the variety, from the hard working shop keeps to the lazy, unemployed slobs. There'd been his _family_. His parents and grandparents and little sister. Even in the short sixteen years he'd lived, he'd been taken for granted countless times. By people he'd been raised with, no less.

Then along came the others. His _comrades._

The King came first, when his family had so lovingly thrown their son in harm's way to regain their (obviously favorite) offspring's coherent speech. The Great King of Evil. _Stanley Hihat Trinidad_. Very evil sounding, hm? The demonic shadow had claimed Ari as his slave within the first few minutes of meeting him.

Master number two had been the princess. Marlene had owned (in her royal mind, he supposed) seventy percent of him, leaving a gracious thirty to Stan. Ringlets of ginger hair, always neat, and soulless scarlet eyes. A pretty and expensive dress. A cold and snobbish attitude. She acted as if she owned the world…which, in a way, he guessed she did.

Those were the main two. His commanders. But the others…weren't much better.

To Rosalyn, the Hero, he only seemed to be a bargaining chip. A tool used to threaten the Evil King she so hated.

To Linda, the unexpected Fake Evil King, who exuded enthusiasm, he was an ugly doll, connected to her potential crush.

To Kilsing…he wasn't even sure. He didn't think he was anything to the perverted, old scientist. He'd always been of little use to the ghost hunter. So nothing, then.

To Bigbull. A cub. Nothing more or less. He'd been to busy mooning over Linda for Ari to be of any matter.

Then, near the end, had been…Epros. The ever-rhyming magician. Once an enemy, presently a friend, and always an enigma…the first person Ari had ever met…who didn't _want _anything from him. He'd joined their misfit group in pursuit of knowledge, of a greater truth…and had become, unconsciously, the first person (friend?) Ari had ever had a no-strings-attached relationship with. Both on separate, but crossing paths, had aided eachother in their final battle versus Beiloune and the boy would never forget the first being to treat him like his own person.

So, Ari supposed there was at least one…and in the end, everyone had shown potential. A backhanded compliment from Stan, a defending word from Marlene, words of support from both Rosalyn and Kilsing, and a smile here and there from the to former Fake Evil Kings, themselves.

He couldn't help but think what could've been…had their journey been longer. But he would never know.

Nowadays, he could only reminisce about the utterly pathetic end to their magnificent adventure. The way they had disbanded…as if they would meet again the next day, some without even a goodbye…made Ari feel empty. And so, with thoughts of blonde hair and crimson eyes, he made his way home.

A/N: Short, I know. Um…this wasn't meant as character bashing in anyway, just a perspective…This WILL BE Epros/Ari…and…uh…review?…Thanks, I'll try hard on the next chapter.


End file.
